


Supernatural Animation: Dean Winchester 9.1

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Episode Related, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are two animated banner for Dean Winchester, episode 9.1 "I Think I'm gonna Like It Here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Animation: Dean Winchester 9.1

Animation size is 500x500  
Both anis are done using the same scene, with two different animation effects.

  



End file.
